


Brioche - Chinese version

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega world with no Male/Female Designations, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breasts, Bucky calls Steve's pecs "tits", Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Infertile Alpha, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers' tits, Steve's tits, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, infertile omega, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: 背景設定（其實不影響閱讀）：Steve是有性成熟障礙的Omega，沒有發情期、不會懷孕。James是信息素不敏感的Alpha，沒有信息素也聞不到信息素，沒有發情期、沒有結、沒有生育力。這是一個沒有男女、只有 A/B/O 性別的世界。Steve和James在 A/B/O 平權運動中心打工／做義工時認識。這輩子Steve從來沒想過自己還能有驕傲自豪Omega身份的一天。關於他的外表他聽過太多嘲諷、太多過於刺探的關切問候，也習慣了放任人們將他當成沒有生育能力、智識成功的Beta。他想了一輩子身為「眾人認可的Omega」會是什麼樣的感覺，而如今卻突然明白。





	Brioche - Chinese version

Steve第一次意識到的時候，他正和James在一起。他們正字面意義上的「在一起」；Steve背對James騎著他，雙腿分開跨在身下漂亮結實的軀體兩旁，James沈重、灼熱、搏搏跳動的陰莖正完美絲滑地包覆於他體內正中。Steve撐著自己緩緩移動，讓脊椎深處的愉悅神經脹滿火花，雙掌扶在James強壯的大腿上，手臂內收，他突然注意到自己胸前異樣。

因為性成熟障礙的關係，Steve從來不是個玲瓏有致的Omega。從同儕們帶著羞怯和期待悄悄談論內衣或生理用品的青春期開始，他就清楚知道自己的不同——他們有著明顯乳房、豐滿曲線和小巧陰部；即使個體差異有所分別，像他這樣從來不需要穿著胸罩的Omega也是寥寥可數。當然，近來因為新時尚崛起和大眾審美觀進步小胸Omega族群逐漸開始受到讚賞，但他們的胸雖小卻也不像Steve，不像他比起乳房來更應該稱為肌肉、緊實平坦的胸部。Steve倒是不甚介意；他享受不被繃帶和鋼圈束縛著的自由，緊身T恤的彈力纖維就足夠包裹支持他的胸部。他不會在街上被Alpha帶著侵略性、不懷好意的眼光或口哨聲打擾，可以從容自在地專注於自己的世界裡。遇到James之前，他是毫無性吸引力、對Alpha們而言透明般的存在。

可是眼下情況似乎不一樣了。

Steve試圖將注意力拉回起伏動作，卻更加難以忽視胸前滿漲刺癢的快感。幾個月前還平坦的胸口，此時卻如萌動的花苞般鼓起小小弧度，隨著他雙腕內收的動作擠出一點柔軟的溝壑。他看著自己胸前有如奇蹟的微弱改變，突然感到無比羞赧。隨著他的臉紅血液快速向下蔓延，原本已經因為性刺激挺起的乳頭似乎變得更翹了，鮮紅無助地在空氣裡微微顫動。Steve感覺渾身燥熱，體內有如鎔爐滾燙，他屁股裡還含著James的勃起呢，包裹著它的黏膜好像燒起來般地酥麻甜蜜——James確實而溫柔的掌心撫握著他的臀，誘哄著，企圖催促他繼續搖晃、讓那屬於他體內的性器去觸碰它所應該摩擦的地方。

好燙，好深，好舒服——Steve很快就在激烈呻吟中忘記去在意那稍縱即逝的小小發現。

 

*

 

第二次意識到的時候，Steve正在一個人前往咖啡廳的路上。

那是個明朗清麗的初夏早晨，天空藍得乾淨俐落。Steve沿著習慣的、熟悉的街區向前走，邊聞著剛修剪過的草坪鮮綠的氣味，邊欣賞社區公園裡新綻放的藍紫色繽紛繡球花。他喜歡一個人隨性而行的輕鬆感、靜謐舒適的獨處時光，還有剛起床胃中微微的饑餓。他們的公寓坐落于市內剛開始中產階級化翻新整修的區域一角，古色古香的老舊建築和剛開張的波西米亞式小店嶄新光潔的玻璃門錯落有致。

Steve就是在那片明亮如鏡的落地窗上看見了自己的倒影。他穿著早晨於床邊隨手抓來、James前一晚脫下的格子襯衫，洗舊磨白的布料特別舒適服貼——那屬於Alpha身線、筆直方正的剪裁卻在他胸前繃緊了，鼓出無法錯認的弧度。James的體型是標準理想的Alpha身材，肌肉精實壯碩、軀幹和胸膛都比他厚上整整一圈。若在以往，他的襯衫套上Steve絕對是略顯寬鬆，如今衣物尺寸不變，下襬依然碰不到他的身體，胸前卻奇妙地勾勒出不屬於Alpha的曲線。

這次絕對不是錯覺了，Steve想。羞赧的感覺還在，這次包含了一絲興奮；彷彿他懷抱一個秘密，一個重要卻無法言說的秘密，有如書本攤開在光天化日下卻無人知曉。他從來不知道自己還有真真實實地Omega認同，正隨著日漸隆起的胸部緩緩生長，像浸飽陽光的枝椏。他的身體奇妙而又實在，可以抓握、可以揉捏，眼見為憑。Steve左右瞧了瞧，建築騎樓下不見人影。他輕輕轉身，無比小心、無比悄然，彷彿不想驚擾一場美夢，側頭去看展示窗裡的自己——帶點紅暈的臉頰、剛睡醒的蓬亂金髮、罩著他有如擁抱的襯衫，和最重要的，將第二第三顆鈕扣之間的布料拉緊、繃出空隙的前胸。

我真的有 ** _胸部_** 了，這個領悟讓他半是喜悅、半是震驚。

這輩子Steve從來沒想過自己還能有驕傲自豪Omega身份的一天。關於他的外表他聽過太多嘲諷、太多過於刺探的關切問候，也習慣了放任人們將他當成沒有生育能力、智識成功的Beta。此時此刻，有如於時間膠囊中沈睡二十年醒來，周遭瞬間充滿無法溯源、陌生抽象的以太粒子；他想了一輩子身為「眾人認可的Omega」會是什麼樣的感覺，而如今卻突然明白。多麼淺薄又多麼深刻，身體改變似乎帶來了一絲他曾無比渴望、能夠稱作「屬於」的安定感。

那之後的整個上午Steve都沈浸在新確認的身體奧妙裡，他的腳步浮動、腦子有點輕飄飄的；他試著抬頭挺胸、脊椎彎曲、臀部後翹，偷偷欣賞自己在大樓玻璃帷幕反光裡的身形，眼光眷戀地愛撫過由頸至胸的曲線。他還試著在街上用其他Omega走路的方式行走——那種搖曳生姿、臀部性感畫圈、仿若起舞的移動，瀰漫著成熟多汁的性費洛蒙——感覺襯衫布料下自己柔軟的胸脯漣漪似輕輕晃蕩。他想起自己以前總是挺直了身板、像行軍般匆匆忙忙趕著快步由一個地點移動到另一個地點，而新生的胸部給了他機會好好觀察、讚嘆自己的美麗，才幾個小時他已經感覺自己舉手投足變得更有魅力、更自信、更自在從容。

他提著兩人份早餐繞遠路回家，牛皮紙袋裡是熱騰騰香氣馥郁的現磨手沖咖啡和剛烤好的奶油麵包。紙袋在他手中搖晃，隨腳步叩擊腿側發出沙沙聲。Steve想，他喜歡新的自己和新的身體；他還沒準備好和任何人討論或宣布這個關於Steve Rogers的天大新聞——他想儘一切所能延長這個只屬於他自己的小小私人驚喜。

 

*

 

幾個星期過去，Steve的胸部沒有消下去反而越發飽滿，到了他一邊不敢置信、一邊又悄悄考慮在腦中是否該將它們稱作「 _ **乳房**_ 」而不再是「 _ **胸部**_ 」的程度。在所有衣服不論尺寸都在胸圍處嫌太緊、在它們活潑的重量開始影響日常活動後，Steve強烈意識到這個更加豐滿、更加性感的身體屬於自己。他發覺自己變得更有存在感，在人群中更突出，整座身軀旺盛地萌動、增加、綻放。

他想正式面對這個改變，這個他一輩子最重要的轉捩點，而他希望James能在他身邊分享這份悸動。

一想到要和James提起胸部話題Steve就倍感羞怯；萬一James沒有注意到、反而認為他大驚小怪怎麼辦？萬一James喜歡的是他以往肌肉緊實的胸部而不是乳房怎麼辦？他們認識到剛交往那時Steve外表正直整齊有如Beta，套在毫無創意、實用至上的廉價中性衣著裏；萬一那才是James所偏好的他的樣子怎麼辦？還有，萬一James其實喜歡的是波濤洶湧的Omega，而他身為基因缺陷的個體，乳房永遠沒辦法像其他正常發育的Omega們那麼大，又該怎麼辦？有太多太多的不確定……

但無論如何——無論結果是好是壞，美麗或醜陋、喜悅或哭泣，他都想和James一起渡過。

他想親眼看見James的表情、聽見James在他耳邊低喃，想在James面前不著寸縷，以嶄新稚嫩的身體緊貼他此生摯愛灼人的溫暖肌膚。 他希望James能如他欣賞自己一般地欣賞他，希望James倒映著自己的煙灰色瞳孔有如銀河璀璨夜空般燃起欲望；他希望James能像愛著他一樣愛著這對含苞待放的乳房、用他筋骨分明的雙手愛撫它們、挑逗它們，略微粗糙的指尖陷入柔軟白皙脂肪組織，掌紋仿若烙印清晰。

 

*

 

Steve策劃著，他要煮他們倆人都喜歡的傳統愛爾蘭燉肉：有切塊蔬菜、現磨香料、濃稠馥郁的深色啤酒醬汁，和配盤的馬鈴薯泥——他想和James渡過一個平靜、親密的家居夜晚。

他於綠色有機市集選購洋蔥、西洋芹、和彩虹蘿蔔，栽培工作者把它們遞給他時笑得燦爛，彷彿讚許他挑蔬菜的眼光。他也在緊鄰蔬菜攤位的水果農商處買了原種番茄給醬汁增色，它們紅黃相間、凹凸有致的表面有如一份包裝華麗沈甸甸的禮物，拿在掌中鮮美多汁。懷抱裝得充實的購物亞麻袋，Steve前往位於復古街區的老式肉品零售店；那是間帶有時光氣息卻足夠現代、寬敞舒適的店面，潔白明亮細格子瓷磚一塵不染，光可鑒人的玻璃陳列櫃裡琳琅滿目。他喜歡那兒和善友好、上了年紀的老闆，對每一項商品的選材與製成驕傲自信、對那些不在菜單上、只供應鄰里街坊的特別品項更是如數家珍。他想在那兒找找新鮮的當日屠宰牛肩肉，和新制的核桃木煙薰厚切培根。

Steve喜歡烹飪。喜歡那種讓心情舒緩放鬆的自我療癒。他享受著清洗、削皮、切割、還有將食材組合、疊加，協調成為風味誘人的食物的一步步過程：有組織、有規律，有可以期待的結果，和值得投注心血的報償。當他摘下百里香枝條上的葉片、凝視洋蔥在油脂和熱鍋裡變得透明、聽著文火慢燉的湯汁咕嘟聲，胸腔裏有如鴿群振翅欲飛的心臟也逐漸不再躁動。

 

*

 

James進門的時候Steve正繫著圍裙在給醬汁收稠，一旁的馬鈴薯泥已經加入青香蔥並在兩個白瓷碟裏盛好。

「——聞起來好香，」James由背後環抱住他；「是燉肉嗎？」

「嗯，」Steve一邊以木勺均勻攪拌，一邊以將James的雙手引往自己腰腹，落在圍裙綁帶處。

「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？」James的下巴靠在他肩頭，下午五點的鬍髭帶點粗糙。

「……只是突然想吃，好久沒做了。試試看味道？」

Steve看著James將沾了醬汁的木勺銜入口中，專注地品嚐後頷首；「——非常好吃。」

「確定嗎？」Steve憂心忡忡地望向鍋內：「真的夠鹹嗎？」

「Steve，親愛的，」James握住Steve持著木勺的手，將其上殘餘醬汁舔得一乾二淨；「相信我，味道很完美。」

James強壯的手抱緊他，由圍裙腰帶處與下擺的縫隙鑽進Steve衣內——他今天也穿著James的舊衣服，一件寬鬆的針織棉布運動衫，厚重質料雖能修飾他胸前的隆起、卻也讓探尋的撫摸有了可趁之機。James的指頭在他肌膚上漫步，所到之處留下陣陣雞皮疙瘩；他堅實而肌理分明的軀幹緊貼著Steve，髮間帶有健身房洗髮精的薄荷味和淋浴後的清新；Steve突然覺得口乾舌燥，胸中那群小憩中的鳥兒又開起了派對。James對他有種魔力，他的身體、他的質量與重量就是Steve小宇宙中最易於揮發的可燃物質，是他字典裏獨一無二的性慾詞條。

「——很完美，」James在他耳畔悄語：「 ** _就像你一樣_** 。」

「James，」Steve低嘆，James越來越靠近胸口的碰觸讓他渾身震顫：「你的手……」

「手怎麼了？」

「不、要摸……」

「為什麼不？」James啃吻他耳殼；「怕我發現這對翹得高高的 _ **漂亮小奶頭**_ 嗎？」

Steve驚喘一聲，James厚實有力的雙掌向上游移，堅定、完美而俐落地攏住他胸前渾圓的重量，彷彿它們生來就要被James捧在掌心疼愛：「——Steve，」James靈巧的舌尖舔入他耳內；「你以為我這幾個星期以來都沒有發現？」Steve感覺臀縫裏驚人的灼熱，James線條優美的胯骨緊貼著他緩緩劃圈研磨，勃起隔著布料擦過他股間；「你以為我沒有發現你的美、沒有發現你試圖隱藏自己越來越強烈的性吸引力？」Steve滿臉通紅、因為被看穿而羞赧也同時因為James的注意力而雀躍，胸前突起硬得嬌豔欲滴。

「我愛死了你這陣子做愛時全身精光還堅持穿著運動衫試著遮掩那對漂亮奶子的模樣，」James潮濕的嗓音在Steve腦中迴響、直擊愉悅中樞、Steve覺得自己的神經末梢彷彿煙火串串爆炸：「你刻意避免讓我摸它們、看它們——但親愛的，那些鬆垮垮的衣服根本束縛不了它們、它們隨著你騎我的動作抖得可開心了呢，」James說著，捻起兩朵嬌豔欲滴的乳尖；「——要我說，那真是讚透了的絕景，看你情不自禁搖著屁股騎著我眼神迷離地晃著奶子；」隨著手指捏緊James重重往前一頂，「——還穿著 ** _我的衣服_** 。」

這實在太過了——James全心全意的關注、James此時此刻為他提供歡愉和安全的身體、James只為他創造的語言、讚美、詩篇。Steve高喊著挺起胸膛，在James用力握緊他雙乳、性器堅硬強勢頂著他時高潮了，尚未被直接觸碰的入口抽搐著湧出甜美汁液、將家居褲濕得一塌糊塗。

那晚，燉肉被忘在爐檯上變涼，James花了無數個小時在他們的大床上吻著他、抱著他、愛撫他，以唇齒和手指膜拜Steve閃耀肌膚的每一吋。James眷戀地為他褪去那件棉布運動衫，以憐愛與渴慕的眼神凝視那對新生的乳房，目光如奶油溫軟流過他嶄新的身體、包覆那些隆起延伸的曲線。

James讓他坐在懷中，四肢交纏，如同他喜歡的那樣——James沈重、灼熱、搏搏跳動的陰莖深埋於體內，展平絲絨內壁的每一處皺褶。James輕柔和緩摟著他的腰引導他上下起伏，渡過峰巒連綿、源源不絕的浪潮。Steve數不清自己到底被快感拋起了幾次，他只知道每次落下最高點時，James的雙臂都在他身邊、在他四周、在他所需要的任何地方。

James的大手，正如他想像的那樣完美契合他柔嫩圓潤的乳房：力量和精巧、功能與美學在此共存。Steve的乳尖無數次在James的揉捏挑逗下酥癢、飽漲、仿若熟透的石榴子等待採摘。他撒嬌般將那對小小突起擦過James掌心，追逐陣陣流竄湧入下腹的快感。James帶著虔誠和敬意吻上Steve，彷彿Steve是他見過唯一的真實。他的雙唇攜帶太陽的狂熱，印在Steve臉頰、印在他頸間、印在肩頭、印在雙乳正中的胸骨。

James也吻他的乳房，那總是吐露愛語的罪惡雙唇將Steve白皙雙乳染上潮紅；他舔弄親咬胸部柔軟的組織、含著乳頭陶醉吮吸，強烈直接的刺激讓Steve劇烈顫抖幾乎崩潰，他試著向後抽離James的唇齒，卻將自己深深釘在James的硬挺上；而當他往前移動試圖逃開體內持久又精準地頂弄，卻同時將飽受疼愛的雙乳更加送進James的口腔。Steve緊緊攀住James的肩膀、不由自主地痙攣，他啜泣、懇求、尖叫，融化在這場緊湊而密不透風的性愛盛宴裡。

失去意識的前一秒Steve想著，他願意就這樣一輩子沈溺在James給他的愉悅裡，不斷地高潮、高潮、再高潮。

 

*

 

馬拉松性愛帶來的多巴胺持續到第二天，他們慵懶地睡到中午時分才起床梳洗。整晚的狂歡遺下肌肉過度使用的酸疼和輕微眩暈，但精神裡洋溢著的美好和滿足卻無比鮮明。

爐檯上的燉肉被重新熱過，兩人就在鋼琴爵士緩板樂聲中享用早午餐。James說得沒錯，醬汁非常完美，尤其經過一晚的放置入味，在口中更顯得層次豐富、溫潤回甘。

Steve仍有點迷濛，昨日餘韻彷彿蜜糖在腦內流淌，他的身體仍綿密地渴求著觸碰與關注，欲望還在深處低燒。他看向面前的James，欣賞戀人咀嚼食物時享受的表情、澄澈眼眸中只屬於他的光彩。他放下叉子，伸出右手與James的左手交疊，十指相扣。

「……James，你願意陪我去買 ** _內衣_** 嗎？」

 

 

END / To Be Continued...?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 篇名 Brioche 是一種柔軟、綿密的微甜法式奶油麵包的名字。  
> [2] 只是篇寫開心的PWP，沒什麼深奧劇情。...可能有續集？有續集的話再詳細解釋 Bucky 和 Steve 各自的不孕症／身體狀況 :3
> 
> 感謝閱讀！看更多我的冬盾圖 & 文請 follow  
> [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/kurozawa_shiro) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) | [Tumblr](http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com)


End file.
